A Quiet Moment
by gatehead81
Summary: Jack watched for just a moment longer before he made his decision. He had risen just before sunrise to take over his watch, Carter...was sitting on the brow of the hill, her arms wrapped round her knees... J/S Hurt/C. S6


**AN: Set early Season 6. A quiet moment shared between friends when they need each other, we all have moments like these.**

**Summary: Jack watched for just a moment longer before he made his decision. He had risen just before sunrise to take over his watch, Carter...was sitting on the brow of the hill, her arms wrapped round her knees... J/S Hurt/C. S6**

* * *

><p>A QUIET MOMENT.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack watched for just a moment longer before he made his decision. He had risen just before sunrise to take over his watch, Carter was not in the camp. A short walk was all it took to find her, she was sitting on the brow of the hill, her arms wrapped round her knees. It was clear that she was so far away that she did not hear his approach until he was right behind her.<p>

Neither of them spoke and Jack's eye ran out across the world that Carter had been watching. He stepped closer, so close that a single moment would be all that was needed to connect them. Slowly he dropped his fingertips onto her left shoulder. It wasn't quite a sigh, more of a subtle, momentary shift in her breathing, enough to let him know he was doing the right thing.

Instinctively she tilted her head until her cheek rested lightly on his knuckles. "You're cold." he whispered but got no response. They both wore T-shirts.

In one single movement he dropped down behind her, his legs on either side of her hips, his arms sliding down across her body from the shoulders crossing at the front. Her own arms dropped around his knees as he held her, his lips pressed into her finely scented hair.

The level of contact wasn't right but there was no-one here to see them and Carter obviously needed it. She was tense for a moment against his form but quickly relaxed leaning deep into him, he absolutely adored the feeling of her pressed so tight against him, his warmth seeping into her, hers slowly filling him.

This time the sigh was deep and heartfelt making him ache. He kissed her hair again and moved to lay his cheek more fully upon her head. He pulled her as close as he could and she moved her hands back up along his arms hugging back with a raw and honest grief.

As his grip on her slowly relaxed again he leaned in further over her and she trailed her fingers down his arms until they were interlaced with his own in utter acceptance of his simple offering.

For what seemed like the longest of times they sat like that watching the sunlight slowly creep across the valley. Eventually she broke her silence. "We should get back."

"There's no rush Sam, they won't be up for another hour or so. And it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"I know." she whispered, wishing that was completely true.

Jack spoke slowly and deliberately. "Besides, it's not about them... It's not even about us."

"It's about Daniel." Carter finished for him and he laid another kiss upon her.

For another while Jack held Sam and she held him and together they tried to heal just a little of the hurt that they were both feeling for their lost friend. The fact he wasn't dead did nothing to assuage their emotions and Jack soon realised that, as usual, Sam would be the only one who would be able to soften the edges of his pain if only he would let her in. He sighed at the notion and she turned her blue eyes to look at him. He smiled gently at the mild open concern she showed him. "I miss him too, okay." he finally admitted.

The bottom line was that he missed the man as much he loved the woman before him. But right now wasn't the time for that. Right now it was time for breakfast.

Slowly he rose away from her then helped her to her feet and quietly they made there way back to the still sleeping camp.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feels weird to be back in the saddle after so long an absence, hope you guys liked this little one shot. If you feel like it I'd love to know what you think...<strong>


End file.
